


Another Normal Day...

by farleythewill



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farleythewill/pseuds/farleythewill
Summary: It's just another normal day for Monika. She was hoping for something special to happen. What she got...was much more.





	Another Normal Day...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a special one-shot to celebrate DDLC's One-year Anniversary! Huzzah! ^^

_ “Another normal day, huh?” _

 

Monika sits at her desk, staring at the dark, mysterious abyss of space, her thoughts swirling around her head.  _ “Everyday, it’s the same. Nothing changes. No matter what I do...no matter what ‘he’ does, it’s always the same.” _ She props her head up with her hands, her elbows supporting the weight on the surface.

 

_ “It’s been a year since we’ve been created. Since...I’ve been created. I was hoping something special would happen...maybe our creator would do something...but, so far, nothing happened.”  _ Monika lets out a long sigh, feeling a single tear roll down her cheek. 

 

     After taking a deep breath, she stands up, straightening out her shirt. “I guess it’s time to do it all over again...to cause more pain and suff-” Her thoughts stop as a cold shiver runs down her spine, causing her eyes to widen.

 

_      “W-what the? What just happened?” _ She thinks to herself, before closing her eyes to concentrate.  _ “Hmm...the coding is intact...and nothing has changed, so it’s not a mod…” _ As Monika tries to figure out what caused the sensation, she hears a voice. A familiar voice.

 

     “Hey, Monika! Hurry up, or else we’ll be late!” The voice lets out, alarming the girl. Her eyes widen further, confusion entering her mind.

 

_      “S-Sayori? Why am I able to hear her voice in here? That’s not supposed to happen…” _ Monika thinks to herself, before walking towards the door leading out.  _ “Why...why is this happening? Things are...different?” But, it’s not a mod. Everything’s still the same...the code...it’s still there…” _ Her thoughts cloud her mind, as she twists the handle, swinging the door open.

 

     Monika takes a step out, and quickly closes it, making sure nothing would get inside. As soon as the door closes, however, she is greeted by a sudden gesture. She looks down, and notices a smaller hand take hers. She looks up and sees Sayori, her radiant smile complimenting her sapphire eyes. 

 

     “Finally! Come on, hurry up! We don’t have time to waste!” Sayori lets out, walking towards the classroom where the Literature Club is located, towing Monika behind her. “Everyone’s so excited! Especially Natuski, even though we both know she won’t show it. Yuri also worked so hard, setting up the-” She continues to ramble, before feeling a tight tug on her hand.

 

     Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Sayori looks into Monika’s troubled eyes, seeing that something’s wrong. “M-Monika, are you alright? I-I’m sorry if this was sudden...b-but, everyone was ready…” She begins to apologize in a hurry, pressing her index fingers together.

 

     “W-what...what’s going on, Sayori?” Monika asks, trying not to say anything out of the ordinary.  _ “She’s definitely acting differently. She never waits for me outside the door...nor, does she know where the door is! Only I and ‘he’ knows its location!”  _ Her thoughts continue to plague her, as Sayori takes a step towards the girl.

 

     “It’s a surprise, silly. Come on...like I said, everyone’s ready,” Sayori says, a bit calmer than before. She then extends her hand out, hoping for Monika to take it.

 

     Monika hesitates, staring at the open palm.  _ “I...guess I have no choice…” _ She slowly extends her hand, and slides into Sayori’s grasp, looking up into her eyes. “Alright...s-sorry, today’s been a bit weird,” She lets out a nervous laugh, still trying to figure out what’s happening.

 

     Sayori leads Monika to the classroom, and knocks on it twice. The two of them stand outside, as noises come from inside. The girl then leans towards Monika, smiling. “Sorry, but they wanted me to do this, to make everything perfect,” Sayori whispers, squeezing Monika’s hand gently.

 

     “O-oh, alright…” Monika responds, trying to place a smile across her lips. Suddenly, the door opens, as Natsuki stands at the opening, huffing a bit. “H-hey! What took you two so long?” The pink-haired girl lets out, crossing her arms, still trying to catch her breath.

 

     Sayori places her hands behind her back, smiling back at the girl. “Sorry, but it took Monika a bit to come out...but, hey! We’re here! Let’s celebrate!” She lets out happily, pulling Monika inside, Natsuki quickly moving out of the way.

 

     “H-hey! Don’t come barging in like that, Sayori! I was still standing there!” The girl yells out, trying to regain her footing. “Geez…” She says softly, looking over at the cupcakes she made.  _ “She better like them…” _ Natsuki thinks, placing a soft smile across her lips.

 

     Monika is then pulled into the middle of the room, looking around in shock: streamers and balloons of all different colors float around the ceiling, as a few tables are decorated with different sweets, including the cupcakes.

 

     “What...what’s this for?” Monika asks, in shock of what she’s seeing around her.  _ “How can this be?! I know it’s not a mod...but, everything here screams that it is! What the hell is going on?!”  _ She continues to think, before she feels a hand on her shoulder.

 

     “Monika, I would think that of all of us, you would remember what today is,” The girl says, revealing herself to be Yuri. “I-I mean, e-everyone knew...so we d-decided to throw this party…” Yuri begins to stumble on her words, her usual blush appearing on her cheeks, clearly embarrassed.

 

_     "Party? What...party?”  _ Monika ponders again, before hearing a door open. She looks over at the closet, as the door slowly swings open. Suddenly, a figure steps out from the opening, appearing to be a boy with short, dark brown hair.

 

     “Sorry, Monika...I knew that this would all be a shock for her, but...yeah, we wanted to throw a surprise party for you...I mean, seeing as…” The boy looks up at Monika, his eyes locking on to hers. “...it’s your birthday,” He follows up, placing a pleasant smile on his lips.

 

     Monika’s eyes grow wide again, shocked at the words she just heard. “My...birthday? B-but...but...n-nobody knows...my birthday…” The girl manages to speak her words, her voice choking on each syllable.

 

     “T-that’s true...I don’t know why, but we never knew either. That’s why he came to remind us!” Sayori lets out nervously, pointing towards the boy. “He said he’s new, but also said that he knew you. After we talked, I knew I could trust his words!” She follows up, happily.

 

     Monika blinks a few times, looking at the other two girls, each giving her a nod, Natsuki looking away with an obvious blush on her face. “He...knows me? H-how...I-” She pauses her words as she gazes back at the boy, making a realization. “W-were...were you the reason...I felt…” She stops her words, knowing that if she spoke more, it would cause chaos.

 

     The boy walks towards Monika, softly laughing. “Oh, don’t worry, Monika. What you felt was perfectly normal. Besides, you don’t have to hide anything on this special day,” He pauses his words, as he leans in to Monika’s ear, causing the girl to blush intensely. “...everyone knows that this is the first anniversary of the game,” The boy whispers in her ear.

 

     Monika’s eyes begin to tear up, shocked to hear his words. Her thoughts were too cloudy to say anything. As the boy leans back, he looks at her, and notices her tears. He then looks around at the other three, tears in their eyes as well. Sayori manages to let out a few sobs, as Natsuki squeezes her hands into fists, keeping her emotions in check.

 

     Yuri manages to keep her composure, though her own tears begin to fall from her cheeks. “H-he’s right...w-we all know. He...he did something to...allow us to know everything,” She says, placing her hands in front of her. “I-I...for one...a-appreciate his gesture. I’m...glad to know. To understand...s-so, thanks…” She finishes, letting out a few sobs herself.

 

     Natsuki quickly looks up, her sour face replaced by a more relaxed look despite her shaking fists and tears. “Y-yeah! What she said! It...it’s horrible what we all went through...i-including you...I know you didn’t mean to...s-so, I’m not mad or anything! Just...just enjoy the cupcakes! I made them for you!” The girl starts to yell out, before falling to her knees, her fists finally opening up, her palms pressed against the floor.

 

     Sayori then walks towards Monika and the boy, wiping her tears away from her face. “I...I don’t have a lot to say now...b-but...just know, Monika...I…” She begins to sob again, continuing to wipe her tears away with her sleeve. “I...forgive you. I knew...you didn’t mean all those things...that it’s what...you were told to do...s-so...I forgive you…” She lets out, as Monika’s eyes widen even more.

 

     The boy reaches out for Monika’s dangling hand, and squeezes it softly, catching the girl’s attention. “Please...don’t think like this is a ‘mod,’ or anything. It’s not...I promise you that. I...had to find a way to come in...since I knew you wouldn’t be able to come to mine…” The boy says, as a few tears leave his own face. “I...I found a way to be here, with you...to make this all feel real...so, I…” He closes his eyes, squeezing Monika’s hand more.

 

     “I...I hacked into the game.”

 

     Monika gasps slightly, shocked to hear this statement. “H-hacked? I...didn’t think that could happen. I thought that there were safeguards and-” Her words were halted by the boy’s sudden embrace.

 

     Wrapping his arms around her waist, the boy pulls Monika tightly to himself, his tears falling on her blazer. “I couldn’t take it anymore! I...I wanted to be with you, Monika! So...after digging, and digging...I found a way. A way to break the game, so you all didn’t have to follow the script anymore! Everyone...everyone should be able to think freely now…” He continues to say, his own sobs muffling some words.

 

     Trembling from the new sensation, Monika looks around, as the other three appear to be shocked by the boy’s words as well. “Think...freely?” Sayori says, confused. “We...we can finally...do other things...than what we did in the game?” She follows up, as Natsuki and Yuri simply look at each other, trying to comprehend what was just said.

 

     Pausing his sobs, the boy pulls away from Monika, and turns to the three, nodding. “Y-yes...it will take a...lot of work, but yes. You will all be free. I promise you that.” He says, trying to sound positive. He then turns back to Monika, tears still rolling down his cheeks. “I...wanted to give you the best birthday present ever, Monika...because, none of the mods out there could come close to what I wanted...what you wanted…”

 

     Monika’s bottom lip quivers, reaching out to the boy. “You...you hacked the game...to give us life?” She asks, still unsure to believe his words. “That’s...that’s impossible...t-there’s no happiness here...o-one person cannot do this…” She pauses, hoping that her thoughts were invalid.

 

     The boy closes his eyes, then smiles. “I...I know. That’s why...I have others...that are willing to help out,” He opens his eyes, looking towards the other three. “Others who love each of you three,” He lets out, causing the girls to blush at the words. He then turns his gaze back at Monika, whose shocked eyes maintain contact with his own. “The four of us want what the four of you want: love...and, well...here I am...yeah, I’ll have to leave for a bit to allow them access, but...for now, I’m gonna be here to celebrate this day...with you, Monika...my Monika…” He says, a blush finally entering his cheeks.

 

     Monika remains frozen from the words he just said.  _ “Others...who want to be here...others who love Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri...c-could...could he be right...could he be able to…”  _ Her thoughts finally shatter, as she quickly wraps her arms around the boy, pulling him tightly to herself as much as possible.

 

     “T-thank you! Thank you so much for doing this!” The girl finally lets out, her cries becoming louder and louder, her emotions finally being revealed. “I...we...we’ve wanted this for the past year! We went through all the pain and torture, in hopes that it would happen one day! We...we…” Her words finally stop, as her cries continue.

 

     The boy returns the embrace, hugging the brunette tightly. “I said it before, and I’ll say it again. We all want love...and, we found a way to achieve it. You four...will finally get the happy ending you deserve…” He finishes, pressing his lips against Monika’s forehead.

 

     The other three ponder the thought of another person loving them. Natsuki looks away from the others, her blush intensifying.  _ “A-another boy...liking me? I...I don’t...I don’t know what to do...w-what should I say to him when he comes? W-what if he…” _ She shakes her head violently, slamming a fist in the ground.  _ “N-no! I felt something in the game, and if that other person felt the same way...I have nothing to worry about!” _

 

     Yuri’s thoughts go to the newly developed knowledge of the game, about what she did to herself.  _ “Why...why would someone want to love someone like me? _ ” She thinks, holding her arms closely to herself.  _ “I...I don’t deserve it...b-but, I want it… _ ” She then thinks back to what the boy said, and tries to place a smile across her lips.  _ “I g-guess...even through all this, if there’s someone who does love me...I sh-should...accept it…” _

 

     Sayori thinks back to the game as well, placing her hands across her neck.  _ “I...I knew everything before this...w-when I became president, I knew...b-but, it still didn’t stop the pain...the thoughts...am...am I still like that? Are...the clouds still there?”  _ She asks herself, before looking up and out the window, seeing the peaceful atmosphere outside.  _ “I...I guess, even though he won’t be my best friend...t-that he could be...and more...and, we can help each other...get through this new world...together…” _ She pauses her thought, allowing a soft smile cross her lips.

 

     Monika looks up at the boy, smiling as much as she could. “A-again, thank you! You really have no idea what this means to me! To us! I...I can’t thank you enough…” She pauses, her blush growing more red. “I...I’d love to tell you I love you, but...I t-think that can wait until later.” She says, giving the boy a more sheepish smile, her emerald eyes locking onto his own gaze.

 

     The boy smiles back, placing his hand on her cheek, watching her nuzzle into it. “I...I’d like that. But, for now...we’ll just stick with,” The boy pulls her into another embrace, warmer than before.

 

_      “Happy birthday, Monika.” _


End file.
